


Miss

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @writeblrs March 2019 Prompts (Tumblr)1. Miss





	Miss

It had started out as Dean’s job, teaching the newly human member of your family to shoot. Castiel’s hands were shaky holding the gun, and more often than not, his shot was less than an inch from the target. He’d improved from when he first started, the recoil would often leave him on the floor.

When you’d first started, early in the morning, you’d had to hold Castiel’s hands in place. It felt nice for both of you. Your arms were around his entire body, and while you were a fair bit shorter than him, you were still somehow holding in your arms and he felt so much more comforted. Every time he felt himself drifting into a daydream of a life with you, you’d pull him back into reality with a pat on his cheek.

As the day progressed, and Castiel’s shot improved, you moved away from him. You didn’t see how he slumped slightly, though you did notice that he purposely started to miss.  
“Cas…” You trailed off.   
“Yes, (Y/N)?” He asked.   
“Is there any reason that your aim has gone to pot all of a sudden?” You asked softly.   
“I uh…I guess I just feel comfortable in your arms” Castiel admitted. You smiled and took the gun from his hands.   
“Well, lets go lay down. It’s been a long day” You said softly. Castiel nodded and watched as you put the gun on the counter before walking back up to your bedroom, Castiel’s grip on your hand didn’t loosen, and you didn’t miss the wink that Dean and Sam sent his way, though you weren’t bothered, your focus was on the way Castiel’s hand felt in your own.

Walking into your bedroom, you changed into your pyjamas and climbed into bed, while Castiel removed his coat, jacket and shoes, leaving himself in his trousers, shirt and tie. You smiled and curled close to him when he climbed in the bed.   
“So…you missed on purpose?” You asked. He nodded and smiled slightly, unable to meet your eyes.   
“Yeah. It was Dean’s advice” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and smiled.   
“Well, thank him later. For now, I’m tired, so we shall sleep” You said, and shifted to spoon with Castiel until you both fell asleep.


End file.
